


Butterfly Kisses

by eatsleepbreathejosh (whatareyousearchingfordean)



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/eatsleepbreathejosh
Summary: Inspired by the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle





	Butterfly Kisses

“Dad?” Her voice trailed to my ears. I looked up from fidgeting with my bowtie. Her eyebrows were creased in worry.

“Hmm.” I hummed, traveling out of my daze.

“Are you okay over there?” She asked, turning herself more towards me. Her white gown cascaded around her, the tiny jewels glistening in the sunlight coming through the windows. She picked up the hem and moved herself closer to me.

“I’m fine.” I lied. She caught me though; she knows me too well. She lightly touched the intricate curls pinned on top of her head before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“No you’re not.”

“I’ll be fine though.” I sniffed, the stinging in my nose returning. Her eyes began to sparkle with the dampness threatening to flow over the rims. I quickly grabbed a tissue and handed it to her, as my tears began to fall. She laughed, slightly embarrassed.

“I know you will.” She choked out. She dabbed the skin under her eyes, careful not to smudge her makeup. “You’ve grown into such a beautiful young woman. I’m so proud of the person you have become Rose.”

“Dad, stop. I can’t mess up my makeup anymore.” She laughed curling her arms around my waist. I patted the lace on her back. “I would be nothing if it weren’t for you.”

“Yeah, I did have a part in your creation.”

“That’s not what I meant.” She sniffs.

“I know. It’s just, I’m not sure, I just feel like I’m losing my baby girl.” I say keeping her in my embrace. She pulls away and looks at me, sorrow deep in her eyes.

“You’ll never lose me, ever. I’ll always be your little girl; I’ll just be your little girl who lives away from you with her husband and family.” She jokes. I slid my fingers under my eyes wiping away the dampness.

“Rose, I got your garter.” I sigh and turn as Hannah walks into the bridal room. Her hair fell in blonde curls over her shoulders. She wore a deep red dress that fell to her feet. She smiled as she walks past me to our daughter. She nudged me and I turned so they could slide on the garter.

“Okay Daddy.” She says signaling me to turn back around. She patted the dress as Hannah fluffed the train out behind her. “So does this dress look pretty?” She sighs looking up to me.

“Of course it does, you are wearing it.”

“Always was the cornball.” Hannah says wrapping an arm around my waist, kissing my cheek. I turn to her.

“That’s how I wrapped you around my finger.” I pressed my lips to hers.

“Yes it is. But today isn’t about us.” Hannah raised her eyebrows averting her gaze back to Rose.

*****

“You may now kiss the bride!” The priest announced. Rose’s lips curled up as she looked at her new husband. I watched as she kissed him; short and sweet. Hannah and I stood as they turned to walk back down the aisle. They parted ways to quickly hug us. Rose quickly embraced Hannah before kissing my cheek. She hugged my lightly. Her voice tickled my ear.

“You’ll always be the number one man in my life. I love you Dad.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
